In devices that utilize variable code rate error correction, such as low-density parity-check (LDPC) error correction coding, separate parity check and generator matrices may be required for providing each of the different code rates. Thus, a device implementing variable code rates may need to locally store multiple different parity check and/or generator matrices. Furthermore, in some instances different encoders and decoders may be required for each of the different code rates and corresponding matrices.